No commands, just my decisions
by WhatsupShelbs
Summary: Leah decides to move on. And she does in her own way. No imprinting. Minor arguments and language.
1. Chapter 1

Jacob left, damn bastard, forced me to go back to Sam's pack. It wasn't bad enough that I had to hear his thoughts, but I heard everybody groan and their groans that we are traitors. _There goes my mental state, _I huffed_. _Now the pack was sitting in the middle of no where telling Sam about our news. Sam was explaining the new people that were on the rez. Apparently there were our age, no trouble so far but we should keep be aware. 

_Lets think maybe I could balance it. Being busy wouldn't be so bad. Not like I had anything better do. So maybe when I am there. I could do some yoga and belly dancing. Yeah always wanted to do that! Maybe some philosophy classes and writing. Just look at J.K. Rowling. Amazing. _For what seemed ages I started to smile.

_Leah! Are you alright?_ Seth asked. _Yeah, Yeah, I was just thinking._ I heard everyone groan.

_No not about that. I think Im ready the next phase. You know. To move on. _Right then and there, there was cheers except from Same just looked stunned. _Is this thing over, I wanna go check on my mom._

_Sure!_

_Cya, guys around._

_I ran to the edge of the forest taking in every detail of the forest. For the first Sam, I felt free of pain. Not indestructible. But just plain old Leah Clearwater._


	2. Breakfast

This moring, I was going to be a new Leah. I deserve to be happy right. Yeah of course I do. I want down stairs to grab some food, then head out just to find something to do. I wanted to cook, I remembered how to do it since my mother showed me when I was little. Sitting over the stove, I made some muffins, pancakes, smoked sausage, and bacon. The smell of the food must of woken up my brother and mother because they came down in total shock.

"Leah, are you alright?" Seth asked. I turned down the radio, I turned down the radio I was listening to so I could answer.

"Of course, I am. I just wanted to make breakfast. I needed to help." I said, nonchalantly.

"Okay, can I have some."

"No, there for the people outside." I said, jokingly.

"Too bad I am more important." He laughed back.

"I hear laughter. This is something new." My mother said stepping into the kitchen. She stopped when she saw all the food.

"Man, I wish I could stay and eat. This looks amazing. But I already promised Billy and Charlie, I would hang out with them." She looked down like a teenage afraid to confront her parents.

"Well invite them over. I am sure they can use some company. Plus there is enough for everybody."

A hour later, everybody was eating breakfast. Laughing at Billy and Charlie's jokes, smiling at my mother's beautiful smile, and finally feeling like Seth just going with the flow. As soon as I got up to go get more food, I heard a knock on the door. I opened it, and found my estranged cousin, Emily, in front of me. I could see the worry in people's voices as they said hello.

"I only came to drop off something to your, mom." She looked down at the ground. She walked in, and handed it my mom.

"Hey, Em! Do you want breakfast?" She smiled.

"You sure? Its about time somebody made food for you." I laughed, and handed her a plate. She sat down next to me, and we listened to the conversation. Emily seemed uncomfortable, but I squeezed her hand under the table, and she instantly relaxed.

I realized I was the source of the anxiety, and vowed I would never do that to my best friend again.


	3. Chapter 3

After breakfast, Emily tried to help me clean up the kitchen. But I wouldn't allow her. After all the food, she makes for the pack. She must be sick of cooking.

"Leah, what did you ask Sam yesterday?" She asked timidly.

I let out a breath and began. "I asked him to let me go; I needed to get out of his hand. It wasn't right for us to be like that." I looked down at the plate.

"Leah, I'm really sorry! I didn't mean for it to be like this." She searched for my hand.

"No, No, please don't feel sorry. I should apologize to you. I was so mean and ignorant to everybody to hide my pain. It wasn't fair to everybody that tried to help me."

"I am sure people understand.." She tried to grab a dish, but I playfully slapped her hand.

"I have to talk to Embry and Quil, they'll be together."

Emily laugh "Most likely they will just laugh at the thing and make a joke."

"Yeah, then I have Paul and Jared."

"Paul does not have a temper anymore, so he will just tell me to leave. The same with Jared because he wants to be with Kim."

"I'll buy Collin and Brady some ice cream, they'll be happy. I hope!"

Emily nodded then I answered a thought I knew she had.

"I already apologized to Sam." She nodded. We sat there in silence there for a little bit as I put the dishes away. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No this is something I think I should do this on my own." I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!"

"Want to come over, later."

"Sure." I grabbed a jacket. "But for now I got to go."


End file.
